


Peppermint

by lifegavemelemonsandimsad



Series: Dan and Phil - Book of Poems [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan's POV, Fluff, M/M, Massages, Peppermint, Peppermint oil, Phan poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifegavemelemonsandimsad/pseuds/lifegavemelemonsandimsad
Summary: Minty massages ig





	Peppermint

Peppermint.

 

Burning cold.

 

The feeling of numb

being pressed along skin

stretched like canvas across the ribs

that make up my back.

 

Nimble fingers linger low,

contact and comfort.

 

The heat that friction brings smoulders calmly.

 

Pressure where knots lay,

embedded,

beneath layers of soft flesh.

 

Slow.

 

Strong.

 

Gentle.

 

Controlled.

 

Freckles as landmarks,

beauty where I cannot see,

care and attention I do not seek,

and he's distracted by something that isn't my body...

 

I couldn't care less,

I need no intimacy for my heart to swing.

 

He's here,

on top of me.

 

_Me._

 

And the peppermint is making him drowsy.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while massaging a pulled hamstring and I must say peppermint oil is v soothing do recommend mix 9 parts coconut oil and 1 part peppermint essential oil for a nice cooling massage oil *snappy finger gun thing*
> 
> -
> 
> This is one piece in a book of oneshot poems; meaning each piece is independent, none having anything to do with the others. 
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are immensely helpful and greatly appreciated!  
> (also come say hi! i don't bite! Twitter: @lemonsandimsad)


End file.
